cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nordreich Liga
]] Nordreich Liga is an association football domestic league primarally for members of Nordreich (2009). It was established by Botha on September 26, 2009 and the inaugural season consisted of eight clubs. The first league season kicked off on October 7, 2009. Herman Ólafsson of Nordenstorm United scored the first-ever league goal that day when Sven-Östein Haraldsson set him up for a shot in the penalty area against NVK Kaapstad Hornets goalkeeper Oskar Dietze just 1 minute after the opening kick-off. The Nordreich Liga originated on September 21, 2009 after Botha departed from IRON and re-aligned with Nordland when he joined the reformed Nordreich (2009). There had been an earlier attempt by Baron Zemo to set up a national-based Nordreich Football League but it failed to get activated. Botha decided to try again in a club-based format - and during the week that followed, seven managers along with Botha signed up for the brand-new league: *'NVK Kaapstad Hornets' (Botha) *'Italia' (Junio Borghese) *'The Scimitars' (Homer) *'Noordrijk FC' (Nemhauser) *'Northern Reich' (st6mm) *'Nordenstrom United' (Baron Zemo) With the addition of The Scimitars on September 26, 2009, the league had the minimum six teams required and the Nordreich Liga officially became active. *'Scottoria FC' (Norwood) *'Nordland' (Kaiser Martens) By the start of the current season, only three original clubs remained in competition although two of them had undergone identity changes after their debut season: NVK Kaapstad Hornets, Dorpat Lions (formerly Northern Reich), and Zemo City Avengers (formerly Nordenstrom United). The Hornets dropped the NVK prefix from their name prior to the start of Season VII. In the inaugural season, all managers were members of Nordreich (2009) however interested non-members were admitted as managers starting in the second season. Seasons *Nordreich Liga Season I (October 7, 2009 to January 6, 2010) *Nordreich Liga Season II (January 15, 2010 to March 19, 2010) *Nordreich Liga Season III (April 1, 2010 to August 26, 2010) *Nordreich Liga Season IV (September 12, 2010 to November 16, 2010) *Nordreich Liga Season V (December 1, 2010 to April 1, 2011) *Nordreich Liga Season VI (April 13, 2011 to June 17, 2011) *Nordreich Liga Season VII (June 29, 2011 to September 3, 2011) Franchise History (Seasons 1-6)]] ]] (since Season 7)]] Nordreich Liga Season I NVK Kaapstad Hornets (Botha) joined September 21, 2009; Nordenstrom United (Baron Zemo) and Noordrijk FC (Nemhauser) joined September 23, 2009; Italia (Junio Borghese) joined September 24, 2009; Northern Reich (st6mm) joined September 25, 2009; The Scimitars (Homer) joined September 26, 2009; Scottoria FC (Norwood) joined September 30, 2009; Nordland (Kaiser Martens) joined October 1, 2009 Nordreich Liga Season II Konigsberg SV (CristianS) applied for an expansion club on October 10, 2009. Valkyries (Kaiser Gundislav) applied for an expansion club on October 13, 2009. CristianS withdrew application for Konigsberg SV and took over management of Italia on December 25, 2009; Valkyries application accepted on December 25, 2009; FC Oder-Festung 1920 (Niflungland), C.S. Napoli (Crazy_Genug), and Vlaamsche Boerkens (Foumpie) applied and accepted as expansion clubs on January 2, 2010; Nordenstrom United renamed Zemo City Avengers on January 6, 2010; Northern Reich renamed Dorpat Lions and Noordrijk FC renamed Neon City on January 7, 2010; FC Craiova Sud (Ratonbox) joined as an expansion club on January 8, 2010; Nordland folded on January 9, 2010; CristianS fired as manager of Italia and replaced by Folkvar on January 12, 2010; Homer fired as manager of The Scimitars on February 25, 2010 Nordreich Liga Season III Nacional CF (PremierApex) applied and accepted as an expansion club on March 15, 2010; KaiserGundislav fired as manager of Valkyries on March 16, 2010; Italia renamed North Pacific United on March 20, 2010; The Scimitars and Valkyries folded on March 25, 2010; Nemhauser fired as manager of Neon City and replaced by Hermann von Salza on April 19, 2010; PremierApex resigned as manager of Nacional CF on May 5, 2010. Adam Suttler took over as manager of Nacional CF on June 14, 2010. Keville Athletic joined the league on August 14, 2010 as an expasnion club with Kevinho as manager. Nordreich Liga Season IV Prom0des replaced Hermann von Salza as manager of Neon City on October 10, 2010. Preussen Deutschland joined the league on November 15, 2010 as an expansion club with Kaiserreich as manager. FC Oder-Festung 1920 renamed FC Festung-Oder 1920 on November 16, 2010. Nordreich Liga Season V Folkvar fired as manager of North Pacific United on November 17, 2010. Ratonbox fired as manager of FC Craiova Sud on November 17, 2010; C.S. Napoli, FC Craiova Sud, and North Pacific United folded on November 24, 2010; Adam Suttler fired as manager of Nacional CF on December 7, 2010; Norwood fired as manager of Scottoria FC on December 16, 2011; Niflungland fired as manager of FC Festung-Oder 1920 on January 10, 2011 Stevenwhiteley took over management of Nacional CF on February 5, 2011 Nordreich Liga Season VI FC Festung-Oder 1920, Neon City, Preussen Deutschland, and Scottoria FC folded on April 1, 2011 prior to the start of the season. Stevenwhiteley fired as manager of Nacional CF on June 1, 2011 and replaced by Folkvar the following day. Nordreich Liga Season VII Nacional CF renamed Inverness Alba Rovers on June 17, 2011; NVK Kaapstad Hornets renamed Kaapstad Hornets on June 26, 2011 Nordreich Liga Season VIII Valley Hillbillies joined the league on August 31, 2011 as an expansion club with Broncoman as manager. Historical club standings Legendary Players (Hall of Fame) NOTE: Players no longer active in the Nordreich Liga are italicised Honourary Members On June 4, 2011, Commissioner Botha inducted eight players to the Nordreich Liga Hall of Fame as Honourary Members in recognition of their universally-acclaimed performances and prowess on the pitch but due to joining the Nordreich Liga late in their careers or at advanced ages, were denied the opportunity to earn Legendary status in the league prior to their retirements: *''Dakarai Baako (NVK Kaapstad Hornets) midfielder - 70 matches; retired during Season V'' *''Anthony Davids (NVK Kaapstad Hornets) defender - 56 matches; retired during Season V'' *''Gláucio Espada (Zemo City Avengers) midfielder - 75 matches; retired during Season V'' *''Harald Helgason (Zemo City Avengers) defender - 60 matches; retired during Season V'' *''Arved Lokko (Dorpat Lions) forward - 53 matches; retired during Season V'' *''Hillo Maalepp (Dorpat Lions) goalkeeper - 61 matches; retired at end of Season III'' *''José Sena (Zemo City Avengers) forward - 82 matches; retired at end of Season VI'' *''Ricardo van Deinsen (NVK Kaapstad Hornets) - 44 matches; retired at end of Season IV'' Nordreich Liga Season V *'Kristján Sigurdson' (Zemo City Avengers) midfielder, played 100th match on February 23, 2011 *'Örlygur Harðarson' (Zemo City Avengers) defender, played 100th match on February 23, 2011 *'Anton Kruuv' (Dorpat Lions) midfielder, played 100th match on March 9, 2011 *'Sven-Östein Haraldsson' (Zemo City Avengers) midfielder, played 100th match on March 19, 2011 Nordreich Liga Season VI *'Lazar Vaskovic' (Dorpat Lions) midfielder, played 100th match on April 30, 2011 *'Bonifácio Castinho' (Dorpat Lions) defender, played 100th match on May 21, 2011 *'Joonas Ärmann' (Dorpat Lions) defender, played 100th match on May 25, 2011 *'Rory Livett' (Dorpat Lions) midfielder, played 100th match on June 1, 2011 *'Thomas Kaiser' (Dorpat Lions) defender, played 100th match on June 4, 2011 *'Yosef Triestsch' (Zemo City Avengers) defender, played 100th match on June 15, 2011 Nordreich Liga Season VII *'Gisli Thorsteinsson' (Zemo City Avengers) defender, played 100th match on August 10, 2011 *'St Õmm' (Dorpat Lions) midfielder, played 100th match on August 10, 2011 *'Marino Saeys' (Vlaamsche Boerkens) midfielder, played 100th match on August 31, 2011 *'Dingiswayo Ngwane' (Kaapstad Hornets) defender, played 100th match on August 31, 2011 MVPs Starting with Season VI, the Hillo Maalepp MVP Trophy was awarded to the league MVP. *Season I - Hillo Maalepp (Northern Reich) *Season II - Lazar Vaskovic (Dorpat Lions) *Season III - Lazar Vaskovic (Dorpat Lions) *Season IV - Tom Cowan (Keville Athletic) *Season V - Mathew Hunt (Zemo City Avengers) Hillo Maalepp MVP Trophy *Season VI - Ken Norman (Dorpat Lions) *Season VII - Ken Norman (Dorpat Lions) Golden Boot award The Golden Boot award honours the top goal-scorer in regular season play for the entire Liga. *Season I - Brian Kilfernora (Scottoria FC) & Rusty Meredith (Scottoria FC) 11 goals *Season II - Arved Lokko (Dorpat Lions) 13 goals *Season III - José Sena (Zemo City Avengers) 22 goals *Season IV - Benin Ndiako (NVK Kaapstad Hornets) & Mathew Hunt (Zemo City Avengers) 8 goals *Season V - Mathew Hunt (Zemo City Avengers) 36 goals *Season VI - Mathew Hunt (Zemo City Avengers) 12 goals *Season VII - Rein Mäll (Dorpat Lions) 7 goals ' Nordreich Liga Champions '''Nordreich Liga Champions' *Season I - Scottoria FC *Season II - Dorpat Lions *Season III - FC Craiova Sud *Season IV - Dorpat Lions *Season V - Zemo City Avengers *Season VI - Dorpat Lions *Season VII - Dorpat Lions Nordreich Cup Champions (League Cup) *Season I - Nordenstrom United defeated Northern Reich *Season II - Dorpat Lions defeated FC Oder-Festung 1920 *Season III - Dorpat Lions defeated Scottoria FC *Season IV - Dorpat Lions defeated Zemo City Avengers *Season V - Dorpat Lions defeated Zemo City Avengers *Season VI - Dorpat Lions defeated Nacional CF *Season VII - Dorpat Lions defeated Kaapstad Hornets Open Cup Champions *Season I - Baron Zemo Open Cup: Nordenstrom United defeated NVK Kaapstad Hornets *Season II - no open cup competitions *Season III - Baron Zemo Open Cup: Zemo City Avengers defeated Scottoria FC *Season III - Kaiser Nemhauser Cup: Dorpat Lions defeated Vlaamsche Boerkens *Season IV - no open cup competitions *Season V - Baron Zemo Open Cup: Dorpat Lions defeated Vlaamsche Boerkens *Season V - Kaiser Nemhauser Cup: Dorpat Lions defeated Zemo City Avengers *Season VI - Baron Zemo Open Cup: Dorpat Lions defeated Nacional CF *Season VII - no open cup competitions Wooden Spoon Award (worst team in Nordreich Liga) *Season I - Italia *Season II - Valkyries *Season III - Nacional CF *Season IV - C.S. Napoli *Season V - Neon City *Season VI - Nacional CF *Season VII - Vlaamsche Boerkens Manager of the Season *Season I - Norwood86 (Scottoria FC) *Season II - Foumpie (Vlaamsche Boerkens) *Season III - BaronZemo (Zemo City Avengers) *Season IV - St6mm (Dorpat Lions) *Season V - St6mm (Dorpat Lions) *Season VI - BaronZemo (Zemo City Avengers) *Season VII - BaronZemo (Zemo City Avengers) & St6mm (Dorpat Lions) Commissioner Botha Fairplay Bowl (most sportsmanlike team) *Season I - Scottoria FC *Season II - Dorpat Lions *Season III - Dorpat Lions *Season IV - Scottoria FC *Season V - Vlaamsche Boerkens *Season VI - Nacional CF *Season VII - Inverness Alba Rovers Team Pages *Kaapstad Hornets *FC Oder-Festung 1920 See also *Liga Mundo *Ark Premier League *Legion Champions League *Nordreich *Nordland Category:Sports Category:Soccer Category:Nordreich Category:United Cybernations Football Associations Category:Liga Mundo Category:Nordreich Liga